ECW returns! First show back!
by darrdor
Summary: I have gotten everyone back together and am booking ECW my way. Very similar to real ECW. Taz, Sabu, RVD, Benoit, Jericho, Franchise, Dudleys, Dreamer, Sandman, Rhino and more!


ECW is Back!!! An opening montage is shown of all the historic happenings of ECW.  
  
(8:00-8:08) We come on the air with Joey Styles standing in the ring. The fans are chanting ECW! ECW! ECW! Styles: "Hello everyone and welcome to Extreme Championship Wrestling's Hardcore TV!! (massive pop) We are in the very place the Revolution began, the world infamous ECW Arena (cheers) in South Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!! (more cheers) At this time, allow me to introduce the Pioneer of Extreme, ladies and gentleman, Paul E. Heyman!!" (huge pop) Heyman makes his way out to the ECW theme to the chant of PAUL E! PAUL E! PAUL E! He gets in the ring, shakes Joey's hand and takes the mic. "In the world of professional wrestling, there have been innovators and there have been imitators. There have been originators, not to name anybody, (smirks) (cheers from the crowd) and there have been Vince McMahon's and Eric Bischoff's who, when they have run out of their own original ideas, have resorted to stealing other people's ideas and consequently putting those people out of business. So all I have to say is, now that we have the financial support and backing of (insert millionaire or company here, I didn't really think it mattered), we can once again take the world of professional wrestling, TO THE EXTREME!! (crowd erupts again in cheers and the ECW! ECW! chant) "And now I'd like to recognize and thank the man who basically runs the whole damn company when I'm not around, he is the "Innovator of Violence" Tommy Dreamer!!"  
  
The crowd erupts and Dreamer's music hits as he makes his way to the ring. He takes the mic and says this: "Paul, you've been like a father to me and the only one who should be thanked is you for giving all of us a chance at our dream." Tommy hugs Paul E. as Raven's music hits. Tommy looks weary as Raven gets in the ring and does his "arms stretched out crucifixion" pose. He snatches the mic from Heyman and says: "I thought we buried the hatchet Tommy. Paul E.'s the only one who should be thanked? What about me? What about Raven?" Tommy covers the mic and says something to Raven and seems to satisfy Raven with what he says. They hug and Raven holds up Tommy's hand. They circle around the ring. All of a sudden Paul E. cracks his cell phone over Raven's head! What the hell? Tommy confronts Paul E. and tries to help Raven up but Raven doesn't see who it is and he kicks Tommy and DDT's him. He leaves the ring as Paul E. checks on Tommy.  
  
(commercial)  
  
(8:12-8:21) Time for the first match of the re-started ECW! "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park hits and here comes "The Innovator of Offense" Nova. Then "Holy Man" by One Minute Silence starts and The Sinister Minister leads Mikey Whipwreck to the ring. Ring announcer does his job and here we go. John Finnegan is the ref. Mikey fakes a lock up and boots Nova in the gut, whips him but Nova reverses, Mikey comes back and takes Nova down with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors. He clotheslines Nova to the outside. He then flips over the ropes and onto Nova with Air Mikey. (Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!) Russian legsweep into the guardrail. Back in, Mikey legdrops Nova and covers for 2. Mikey goes for a scoop slam but Nova slips over and grabs Mikey and nails a falling reverse DDT (ala Christian) and then picks him back up in the same position and hits a normal reverse DDT. DDT squared! He then picks Mikey back up and hits the Sledge-o-Matic (Powerbomb with elbow to groin). He gets a 2.  
  
He gets Mikey and hits the Spin Doctor (ala Reno's Roll the Dice). He goes up and hits a frog splash for 2. Nova is starting to get frustrated. He goes up and comes off for a leaping tornado DDT but Mikey slams him down with a spinebuster. Mikey then locks Nova's legs in an Indian Deathlock and leans back, grabs Nova's chin and rolls over so he's on his stomach and Nova is on top of him on his back. Devastating submission hold by Mikey. He lets go and picks Nova up and hits a sit-out Pedigree. Nova BARELY gets his shoulder up and two and fifteen sixteenths. (lol) Mikey goes over and gets the Minister to pass him a couple chairs. He stands one up against the bottom rope, grabs Nova and puts his head against the chair, and then takes the other chair and leans it against Nova's head. He then dropkicks the outer chair, sandwiching Nova's head! (fans chant Holy Shit! Holy Shit!) He covers but Nova gets his foot on the bottom rope.  
  
He stands Nova up, boot to the gut, goes for the Whippersnapper but Nova somehow pushes him off and hits Novacaine (Flatliner)!! He goes up top and hits the Swanton Bomb. Cover, 1-2-NO! Mikey gets the shoulder up!! Nova can't believe it! Mikey rolls out to the apron, Nova goes over but Mikey punches him and tries a sunset flip but Nova catches him half way over and hits the Kryptonite Krunch to finally get the 3 count! (The crowd gives both men a standing ovation.) WINNER---Nova in 8:14  
  
(commercial)  
  
(8:25-8:35) "Gallery of Suicide" by Cannibal Corpse hits and the team of Joey Matthews and Christian York come out to a decent pop. Then the Impact Players, Lance Storm and Justin Credible, with Jason come out to their new music "Impact" by Taproot. They get in and do their poses on the ropes. Ring announcer's done, let's go. John "Pee Wee" Moore is the referee for this world tag team title tournament matchup. Matthews starts out against Storm, Matthews with a couple armdrags, a dropkick and a hurucanrana takes Storm outside. Credible starts to get in but Matthews dropkicks him off the apron to the floor. Storm and Credible are regrouping in the aisleway and Matthews gets on his hands and knees and York springs off onto the top rope and dives onto the Impact Players with a plancha. They all get up and Matthews comes and goes through the top and middle ropes with a suicide dive on the other three! (ECW! ECW! ECW!)  
  
Matthews rolls Storm in, tags in York, they whip Storm to the ropes and double hiptoss him. York goes to whip Storm, Storm reverses and catches York on the way back with a high leg lariat. He gives York a backbreaker and goes out to the apron. He springboards and hits a nice clothesline for a 2. He tags in Justin and he goes to work in the corner with kicks, punches, chops you name it until York is sitting in the corner. He grabs York's legs and pulls him out of the corner with a sit-out powerbomb for another 2. He tells Jason to throw him a chair. He sets the chair standing up (so you could sit in it) and slams York's face in it, gets ANOTHER 2. Justin sends him into the ropes and puts on a sleeper, York's fading fast. York though, picks Justin up for a back suplex but switches direction and slams Credible face first into the mat in some kind of sit- out face first powerbomb! What a move!  
  
York slowly crawls over and tags in Matthews as Justin is starting to get up. He whips Justin and hits a picture perfect back body drop. Justin scrambles over and tags Storm in. Storm charges at Matthews and Matthews hits another back body drop. Matthews goes for a DDT but Storm counters into a Northern Lights Suplex for 2. They both get up slowly but Storm beats him to the punch. He grabs Matthews and hits a jawbreaker followed by a perfect standing dropkick into the face and gets another 2. He whips Matthews to the ropes, grabs Matthews leg and rolls backwards into a half Boston Crab. York comes in and breaks the hold by clotheslining Storm. He starts back to his corner but Justin ambushes him and knocks him outside the ring. Storm superkicks Matthews and gets yet another 2.  
  
He goes up top but Matthews gets up and staggers against the top rope and Storm trips and gets crotched on the top rope. Matthews climbs up and Frankensteiners him back down! York climbs up top for the second part of their double team move the "Rebel Yell" but Credible comes in and canes York and York falls to the outside through the ringside table! ECW! ECW! ECW! Justin then goes and superkicks Matthews. He picks him back up and hits That's Incredible. He pulls Storm over on top of Matthews and Pee Wee counts the three. The Impact Players advance in the World tag team title tournament. WINNERS---Impact Players in 9:37  
  
(commercial)  
  
(8:39-8:45) Up next we have Rey Mysterio Jr. taking on Tony Mamaluke of the FBI. The Filthy Animals theme hits and Rey Mysterio Jr. makes his entrance, mask and all. And then Big Sal E. Graziano leads Tony Mamaluke to the ring to the sounds of N'Trance's remix of The Bee Gees' famous hit "Stayin' Alive." The crowd chants "Where's My Pizza?" to get under the skin of Mamaluke and more so, Big Sal. Your ref is the "Extreme Official" H.C. Loc. They start with a series of reversals and counter-reversals and stand off to a nice ovation. Tony whips Rey to the ropes, Rey comes back and whips himself around Tony's head and armdrags Tony down. He tries for another one but Tony hits a nice tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He legdrops Rey a couple of times, covers, but only gets a 1 count. He stomps Rey a few times. He whips Rey to the ropes but Rey puts on the brakes with his trademark "swing legs out between top and middle ropes thingy, lol." Tony charges but Rey backdrops him over the top to the floor.  
  
Rey springboards to the top rope and does a flip and lands in a bronco buster position on Mamaluke and they crash to the floor! (fans chant Mysterio! Mysterio! Mysterio!) Rey gets back up on the apron and comes with a leaping hurucanrana (like a Hurricane Lita) on Tony! ECW! ECW! ECW! Rey picks up Tony and throws him in and then climbs in the ring himself. He covers but only for a 2. He climbs up to the top and it looks as if he's going to go for a moonsault but Mamaluke pushes him and Mysterio gets crotched. Tony then grabs Rey in a Dominator/Canadian Backbreaker-type position across his shoulder and whips Rey down face first while sitting down in a kind of reverse iconoclasm! What a move! 1-2-kickout.  
  
Tony throws Rey outside and Sal E. automatically forearms Rey in the back of the head. Tony comes out and holds Mysterio in front of the ringpost. Sal comes charging in but Rey pulls Tony in the line of fire and Sal squashes Tony! Rey then grabs a chair and tosses it, nailing Sal right between the eyes! He props Tony up on the turnbuckles, on the outside though!? He goes up and Frankensteiners Tony off and Tony goes sailing into the crowd, his head smacking against the guardrail on the way down! (fans chant Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!) He pulls Tony over the guardrail and shoves him back into the ring and covers for the three! WINNER---Rey Mysterio Jr. in 5:32  
  
(commercial)  
  
(8:49-8:58) Our next match is a first round TV title tournament matchup. CW Anderson's music "Run But You Can't Hide" by Witches Brew hits and here comes the "Enforcer." Then "Big Balls" by AC/DC hits and Ballz Mahoney makes his way out with his ECW logo chair as the fans sing along to his music. Here we go, your ref is Mike Keaner. They lock up and Ballz wrings the arm of CW, he whips CW, CW reverses, tries to hiptoss Ballz but Ballz blocks and hits his own hiptoss. CW gets up and they trade punches back and forth, CW's concrete left and Ballz' right, the fans yelling "Ballz!" every time one of Ballz' punches connects. CW catches Ballz with a boot to the gut, whips him, Ballz reverses and nails a powerslam. He goes up top and hits the New Jersey Jam legdrop. 1-2-no. He hits a DDT and goes up again and this time hits a frog splash for another 2. Another whip and he nails the Ball Breaker, (a spinning sit-out spinebuster) and gets yet another 2 count.  
  
Ballz then tries to piledrive CW but CW back body drops him. CW hits his own DDT. He props Ballz on the top turnbuckle and hits a superplex that shakes the ring. Cover, 1-2-and no, Ballz gets the shoulder up. He picks Ballz and hits a half-nelson, one-legged suplex (I think it's called the Ferris Wheel) and gets another 2. He waits for Ballz to stand up and then tries a superkick but Ballz ducks it and hits one of his own! He goes for a Nutcracker Suite but CW slips out, CW goes for a clothesline, Ballz ducks, and hits a back suplex. He goes outside and throws his chair in. He then reaches under the ring and grabs a table! (big pop) But Ballz isn't done, he reaches under and takes out a black bag! He gets in, sets up the table, and then takes the bag and dumps out thousands of THUMBTACKS!! (fans chant ECW! ECW! ECW!)  
  
He empties the bag on the table and then picks up his chair. He tries to hit CW with the chair but CW dodges it and superkicks the chair into Ballz' face! Both men are down. They slowly get up, CW a bit faster. He tries to punch Ballz but Ballz grabs his arm and drills CW with a short arm clothesline. Ballz is busted open from that superkick knocking the chair into his face. He props CW up on the top turnbuckle. Ballz then positions CW on his shoulder for the Nutcracker Suite but CW gets out and slips onto the apron. He punches Ballz a few times and then gets in, grabs Ballz, and nails a TOP-ROPE SPINEBUSTER THROUGH THE THUMBTACK COVERED TABLE!!! (fans chant Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!). CW then pins Ballz for the win. WINNER---CW Anderson in 8:10  
  
(commercial)  
  
(9:02-9:16) "Money, Cash, Hoes" by Jay-Z plays and here come Kid Kash and EZ Money. "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace hits and out comes "The Crippler" Chris Benoit. His partner Dean Malenko's theme "Cold as Ice" by MOP hits and here comes "The Shooter." Jim Molineaux is the ref. Malenko starts off with Kash, Malenko with a headlock takeover, Kash puts Malenko's head in a headscissors and escapes, Kash now with a headlock takeover, Malenko with the headscissors and escapes, Malenko with rear waistlock, Kash with a standing reversal, pushes Malenko to the ropes and tries a small package but Malenko holds the ropes, Kash gets right back up and springs off the middle rope with a sunset flip and gets a 2 on Malenko. The crowd applauds the two men. Malenko boots Kash, whip, back elbow. He stands Kash up and hits a nice stalled vertical suplex. Malenko goes over and tags Benoit in. Benoit hits a quick snap suplex on Kash and gets a 2.  
  
He tries a back suplex but Kash backflips out of it, runs off the ropes, ducks a Benoit chop, comes back and takes down Benoit with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors. He dropkicks Benoit out of the ring. He gets out on the apron and springs off the middle rope and does a corkscrew somersault senton on Benoit!! (fans chant ECW! ECW! ECW!) Malenko and Money get in the ring and start trading punches. Malenko goes for a clothesline but Money ducks and superkicks Malenko down. Money gets on the apron and flips into the ring, lands on his feet and clotheslines Malenko. The Money Clip! 1-2-nope. He picks up Malenko and hits a twisting suplex for another 2. He picks up Malenko again but Malenko slips behind him and hits a back suplex. Kash comes and drops Malenko with a swinging DDT. Benoit then comes in and almost takes Kash's head off with a hooking clothesline. He picks Kash up and then drives him back down with a back suplex. He goes for the pin but referee Molineaux tells him that Money and Malenko are the legal men? Questionable officiating by Jim Molineaux.  
  
Benoit and Kash leave as Malenko hooks Money and hits his Tiger Bomb (double underhook powerbomb) but Money somehow kicked out. Malenko whips him to the ropes, goes for a back elbow but Money ducks, bounces off the other end and they take each other out with a double clothesline. They both crawl over and make the tags to their partners. Benoit rushes in but is met by a springboard dropkick by Kash. Kash then runs to the opposite corner and double springboards off and hurucanranas Benoit down! He hooks Benoit's arms for the Money Maker but Malenko clotheslines him down. He picks Kash up and throws him outside. He then goes and back suplexes Money down. Benoit goes up top and hits the diving headbutt and goes for the pin but Kash comes off with a guillotine legdrop to break up the pin.  
  
Malenko then comes and hits Kash with a leaping one-legged lariat. He locks in the Texas Cloverleaf and Benoit is going to lock in the Crippler Crossface at the same time but thankfully EZ Money kicks Benoit and hits a release Orange Bomb. He kicks Malenko to break up the Cloverleaf and then goes up for a moonsault on Benoit but Malenko crotches him. I think the ref has lost track of this one! Benoit and Kash are still the legal men though. Malenko goes up and hits a nice back superplex on Money off the top. Benoit goes over and locks the Crippler Crossface on Kash and Kash wisely taps out. Benoit and Malenko advance. WINNERS---Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko in 11:54  
  
(commercial)  
  
(9:20-9:44) "Scapegoat" by Fear Factory hits and here comes the "New F'n Show" Jerry Lynn. He tags the fans' hands on his way down. Now here comes "Mr. PPV" Rob Van Dam with Bill Alfonso. He goes around the ring a few times slapping hands until Lynn baseball slide dropkicks RVD in the back and goes out and works over RVD with punches and kicks. John Finnegan is the ref for this match by the way. Lynn whips RVD hard into the guardrail! He comes and clotheslines RVD down! He gets into the ring and goes up top. He comes off onto RVD with a plancha! (fans chant Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!) He whips RVD again but RVD puts on the brakes and jumps onto the guardrail and moonsaults off onto Jerry! He front suplexes Jerry on the guardrail. Fonzie holds a chair over Jerry's back. RVD climbs up onto the apron and comes off with a corkscrew legdrop, driving the chair into Jerry's back! (fans chant RVD! RVD! RVD!)  
  
RVD throws Jerry back into the crowd and climbs into the ring. He goes up top AGAIN and flips about 6 ROWS out onto Lynn! (fans chant Holy Shit! Holy Shit!) Both men are down! They slowly make their way back into the ring. RVD whips Lynn to the ropes, Lynn comes back with a tilt-a-whirl headscissors. He tries for a kick but RVD catches the leg, steps over and nails a spin kick. He gets up, 360 legdrop. He runs to the ropes, cartwheel, backflip splash, 1-2-kickout. He picks up Jerry and goes for a back suplex but Lynn backflips out and hits a reverse DDT. 1-2-kickout. He goes to whip RVD to the corner but RVD reverses, Lynn catapults up, twists in mid-air and catches RVD in a sunset flip, 1-2, RVD turns into a pin on Lynn, 1-2, Lynn turns over again in a pin on RVD, 1-2, RVD rolls backwards to get out, misses a punch, Lynn with a backslide, 1-2, Lynn with a German suplex and pin, 1-2-NO! RVD kicks out again! (fans give them a standing ovation.) They lay on the mat, tired.  
  
They get up slowly, RVD with an inverted atomic drop, Lynn sits in the corner. Alfonso throws RVD a chair and RVD runs and skateboards the chair into Lynn's face. He pulls Lynn out a bit and hits a split-legged moonsault for 2. He goes up top and waits for Lynn to get up, then comes off with a leaping sidekick to the side of Lynn's head. He puts the chair on Lynn, runs to the ropes and hits the Rolling Thunder back splash, crushing Lynn. 1-2-NO! Lynn gets the shoulder up! RVD sits Lynn in the corner and looks to be going for the Van Terminator. Fonzie holds the chair in front of Lynn's face but Lynn punches Fonzie, and whips the chair at RVD but RVD catches it. Lynn dropkicks the chair into RVD's face! RVD collapses on the apron. Lynn then picks RVD up and sunset flips over RVD and powerbombs him to the floor!! (Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!) He gets out a table to a pop from the crowd and sets it up next to the ring. He sits RVD on the top turnbuckle on the outside and Frankensteiners RVD through the table on the outside!!! (Holy Shit! Holy Shit! Holy Shit!) Finnegan and Alfonso have to help the two in the ring. They are both out.  
  
Finnegan starts the 10 count. He gets to 8 and they both start getting up. They get to a vertical base and Alfonso throws a chair into the ring. RVD fakes being dazed until Lynn grabs the chair. RVD then springs into action and nails the Van Daminator! He goes up and hits the 5 Star Frog Splash but is too tired to make the cover. He slowly crawls over and drapes an arm over Lynn, 1-2-NO! Lynn BARELY gets the left shoulder up! RVD goes up for another one but misses this time! Lynn staggers to his feet, drags RVD up and hits his Cradle Piledriver. 1-2-NO! RVD gets a foot on the ropes!! (the fans are coming to their feet in appreciation for the two men.) Both men lay on the mat, totally exhausted. They both manage to get to their feet and they trade punches until they almost fall down, then RVD lands a kick to the gut, and hooks Lynn's arms, lifts him up and then slams him face first to the mat. He drags Lynn to the corner. Fonzie holds the chair in front of Jerry's face. RVD is on the apron, springboard, WHAM! He dropkicks the chair into Lynn's face with the VAN TERMINATOR!! He pulls Lynn out, cover, 1-2-3!! Finally! What a Match!!! WINNER---Rob Van Dam in 21:03  
  
(commercial)  
  
(9:48-9:59) "Come Out & Play" by The Offspring hits and Raven makes his way out. He gets on the apron, on the second turnbuckle and spreads his arms in his crucifixion pose. "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains cues and Dreamer comes running out and chases Raven from the ring. Raven grabs a mic. "Tommy, just wait, I didn't mean to DDT you earlier." (He gets in the ring) "Why the hell did Heyman hit me with the phone? Did you tell him to? I thought we were friends Tommy. But I guess not." With that Raven kicks Dreamer and lays into him with punches. He whips Tommy to the ropes and hits a sky high back body drop. He whips Tommy to the corner, comes in with a clothesline and then bulldogs Tommy down. He throws Tommy outside. He slingshots over the ropes, turning in mid-flight and lands back-first on Tommy and they crash to the concrete. He picks Tommy up and Russian legsweeps him on the floor! He keeps the hold on and does it again! He still holds on and does it a third time! Raven is annihilating Tommy Dreamer!  
  
Raven grabs the ringside table, pulls it out, and lays Tommy on it. He goes up to the apron and once again comes off backwards, driving Tommy through the table! (ECW! ECW! ECW!) He throws Tommy into the ring, cover, 2 count! Tommy's still in this! He grabs a chair from ringside, sets it up in a sitting position, whips Tommy to the ropes for the drop toehold but Tommy reverses the whip and sends Raven face first into the chair with his own move, the drop toehold! (fans chant Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!) He scoops Raven up and hangs him upside down in the corner in the Tree of Woe and stands on Raven's crotch! He then goes and grabs the chair, sets it up against Raven's face and then dropkicks the chair into Raven's face! (ECW! ECW! ECW!) He then lifts Raven's head up and neckbreakers Raven out of the Tree of Woe. He covers but Raven gets a shoulder up.  
  
He starts to pick Raven up but Raven low blows him and hits the Evenflow! Cover 1-2-NO! Tommy kicked out of the Evenflow! A bloody Raven can't believe it! He goes out and gets a table. He sets it up and puts Tommy on it. He goes up to the top rope but Tommy stops him and hits a Spicolli Driver off the top rope through the table!! Oh My God! (ECW! ECW! ECW!) Tommy staggers to his feet, sets up the chair in the sitting position again, picks Raven up, hooks him in the DDT position, yells "ECW!" and DDT's Raven into the open chair! 1-2-3! Tommy gets the win! WINNER- --Tommy Dreamer in 9:07.  
  
Styles thanks every one for tuning in and we'll see you in a few days on ECW Barely Legal, our new Wednesday show. 


End file.
